


Pen, Paper, and the Multiverse

by ApolloAttraction



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloAttraction/pseuds/ApolloAttraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tammy and Billie get cozy after the former goes out for a run. <br/>Meanwhile, Tommy and Billy don't see eye to eye on what their counterparts wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen, Paper, and the Multiverse

‘The door sprung open and a gust of air swished past her. “Welcome back,” Billie said with a smile as she turned in her desk chair to face Tammy. “Feeling better?” 

The speedster, who had been kept inside all week due to some unfortunate media coverage, had just gotten back from a run- one that she hadn’t quite been allowed to go on. “Much,” she said and pulled off the green short she war for casual running.

Billie glanced over her twin. “You must have gone at it hard; you’re actually sweating.” The other teen nodded, but didn’t say anything as she uncapped a bottle of water and started to chug it. Billie watched the silver-haired girl’s throat move as she swallowed and made a low humming noise. “Need help relaxing?”

Tammy smirked and raised a delicate eyebrow, as she recapped the water. “What do you have in mind, Bills?” 

The mage stood up from her desk and crossed the distance of their shared living space. “Let’s just say, if shield’s got the room bugged, then they’re about to get a show.” She pressed herself to the speedster, not minding the sweat that clung to the other girl’s body as she locked their lips together. 

Tammy was quick to toss the water aside in favor of wrapping an arm around her twin’s waist and pulling her closer. She nipped Billie’s bottom lip and snaked a hand up the back of the brunet’s shirt. Billie let go of Tammy and pulled off her own shirt while Tammy- in a perfect synchronization they had worked out long before hand- unclasped her bra. With the shirt out of the way, the speedster quickly removed the simple-but-fashionable red and black lace bra that Billie wore. 

As Tammy’s hand came up to caress Billie’s modest c-cup breasts, the mage used a spell to quickly remove the speedster’s sports bra. Tammy was nearly flat and could often pass for a boy, but there was just enough that Billie could cup them and roll her thumb over the hardening nipples. ...’

“Wait, hold on!” Tommy said as he looked away from the computer. “Why do you get ‘modest C-cups’ and I get to be a pancake?”

“Because if you were a girl, you’d be small in the chest area. It’d work out so that you could still run as fast as a guy without breaking your back from the bouncing.” Billy said, feeling slightly embarrassed; he hadn’t even wanted to show his twin the fiction he had written in the first place, but Tommy was an insistently nosy jerk when he wanted to be.

“Bullshit!” he exclaimed. “My tits would be huge if I were a girl.” He made a motion around his chest indicating what looked to be at least a DDD cup size. Billy rolled his eyes. “And why do you get the lacy things and I get a plain sports bra, anyway? I’d totally wear a lacy black bra; I’d be sexy as hell in it.” 

Again, Billy rolled his eyes. “Tommy, you’re thinking of things you like to see on girls, not things that you’d wear if you were a girl.” 

“How do you know so much about what I’d like to wear as a girl? Girl-me probably has way better tastes than you’re giving her credit for.” Tommy said, turning his attention back to the screen.

Billy was glad Tommy wasn’t looking at him just then because his cheeks darkened at the question. “I’ve seen girl you; she doesn’t.” he mumbled, half-hoping that Tommy didn’t hear. 

Of course, he did. “What? When did you see girl me?”

Billy coughed, “I found an alternate reality where we were all the opposite genders while we were looking for you in the multiverse.”

“Damn. I wish I could have seen us as lesbians; I bet we were hot.” Tommy said, grinning slightly.

Billy shook his head at his twin. “We weren’t lesbians. Well, at least not with each other. Billie was with Teddy and you were with Ellie.” 

“Ellie?” Tommy looked at his twin inquisitively; Billy just looked right back at him and waited for the ‘aha’ moment. “You mean Eli?!” Tommy’s eyes went wide. “No way man; I bet he was controlling as shit; how did femme me end up with him?”

“Actually, Ellie was the femme one. With long hair, painted nails, a pleated skirt- She was the picture of femininity and you were the butchy one.” Billy laughed a little at the memory, “I thought you were still a boy until I heard you talk, actually.”

Tommy scrunched his nose, “Whatever.” He turned, saved the document and closed it out. “Want to act out the genderbent version of the lesbian porn you wrote.”

“If you keep reading, they get interrupted like five minutes after they get the bras off.” Billy said, smiling coyly as Tommy stood from the chair and came to sit on the bed beside him.

“Then we’re going to reenact it the way I would have written it,” Tommy grinned and leaned in to capture Billy’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 day: OTP challenge. I think it turned out the best of all the prompts I did so I thought that I would post it :)


End file.
